Who do I need?
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: The InuGang meet a neko demon named Akira Sonsaku.she is a full neko demon who has the power to turn human when she wants to.is letting another demon in the group such a good idea.Then they meet a dog hanyou could this be good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**The Neko demon.**

**Akira's P.o.v**

Im Akira Sonsaku,a neko demon.I have light green hair and ocean blues,I also have two darkgreen pointy cat ears.Im only sixteen years old.people call me the Moonlit Neko.because my resemblence to the Moon Goddess Tomowai.I have been searching for a half demon named Inuyasha for Revenge...

**End P.o.v**

The Inu-Gang were walking hunting for shards as usal.

"Well another day,Another adventure."

said the Taijiya.

"I smell the scent of strawberries..."

Inuyasha said sniffing the air.Akira was lurking in the forest she raised her arrow up to the sky and shot it.Shippo look up to see dozens of pink lights.

"What pretty lights."

"Is there a clelbration or festival?"

Then those pretty pink lights turned into arrows and were coming down at Inuyasha.

"What...sacred arrows is it kikyo?"

"That dead priestess is weak compared to me."

Said a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you?...come out and fight!"

Then Akira jumped infront of him landing on her feet like all cats do.then took out a bow and arrow setting it towards Inuyasha.

"You must Kieuseru you dispicable dog."

**I wonder what does she have against Inuyasha?**Kagome said in her mind.

"Why do you have a grudge against me?"

"Because you killed my parents Himiko and Kutani!"

Said the angry Neko.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2":

**The two best friends and a little fox demon named Mikotsu**.

"What I did not kill them."

Inuyasha said.

"Naraku,probaly has something to do with it."

Sango added.

"That's what I think he is trying to get Inuyasha out of the picture."

"Then I am sorry for the misunderstanding please forgive me."

She started to walk away.

"Wait!"

She stopped dead in her track.Her long light green hair that ended to her knees blew.She was curvatious,had 88 meter chest but her body was hidden in her pink and white priestess.It had pink flower designs at the bottom of her white long sleeve kimono.she had pink priestess pants and white socks with toe sandals.

"Why don't you join us your pure demonic aura can help us find shards of the jewel and kill naraku."

"Then can my friends join."

"Sure,two more girls can be fun."

A girl with light brown hair with dark brown highlights that ended to her mid thighs,86 meter chested,curvy,and greenish grey eyes,with two dog ears on the top of her head.she was wearing a white tanktop and blue mini skirt.she was holding a fox demon with blue stripe and a star on his fore head it had dark brown hair and dark green eyes.

"My name is Akira and this is my bestfriends Kira and Mikotsu.

"Hi!"

Kira said cheery.

"You have a sacred jewel shard."

Kagome said.

"Also have some."

Akira said pulling out half the jewel.

"May you do me the honor of baring my children."

He said to Akira.She puched him through 25,000 tree's.

"Hentai!"she yelled_Hentai means pervert._

Sango was on the floor laughing with kagome.

**An hour later...**

The gang were walking they had already introduced themselves.Kilala had miroku on her back.Shippo was in Akira's arms.

"Akira your so warm and comfortable."

He said going asleep in her arms.Mikotsu was asleep in Kira's arms.

"Its getting dark we should rest."

Kira said.

"Fine!"

They made a fire and slept around it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A moment in the hot springs.**

It was night time and they were ready to set camp.Inuyasha and shippo went to find some wood.Akira sat down and sighed of sadness.Sango happened to hear it.

"What's wrong Akira."

"Oh...nothing."

She was really thinking of her old best friend Sora they haven't seen each other in a year.She gave him her light blue lucky ribbon.

_"Hold onto that okay...don't lost it promise."_

_"I promise."_

_He said smiling._

That's what they said before he left.

"Lady Kira woud you do me the honor of baring my children."

"No!"

She punched him all the way to the next village.Everyone laughed execept for Akira who was lost in her thoughts.Then Inuyasha and shippo came back.

"What's so funny?"

"They both asked.

"Oh Kira punched Miroku into the next village."

Kagome said wiping tears of laughter.

Akira got up and walked away.

"Kira what's the matter with Akira?"

Mikotsu asked.

"I don't know."

Akira was in a clearing a tear fell.because of a memory.

_"Akira I'll come back I promise."_

_"I know you will."_

_He left to look for their bestfriend._

That was the last time they spoke to each other.She wiped her tear.The gang had made the fire.

"I hope she'll feel better."

Sango said.

"Ive been meaning to ask her what does her name mean."

Kagome said.

"Oh,I know."

Shippo said.

"What is it?"

Inuyasha asked.

"It means a Harvest moon,Ultimate sincerity,Bright eyes or gem,a crystal clear mirror,and dawn."

"How did you know that Shippo?"

"You are all Idoits."

Sesshomaru said out of the shadows.

"We are not idoits!"

Inuyasha yelled.

"She is the daughter of the Lord of the North Kutani."

"She is?"

Kira asked.

"I didn't know he was Lord of the North."

"Hmph pathtic and you never even bothered to relize it."

He left.

"Who was that?"

"My half older brother Sesshomaru."

"Oh, well come on Mikotsu."

She left with him.Sango then noticed Miroku coming back rubbing his head.

"Ow...it still hurts...but it wasn't worse as Akira's I went thorgh 25,000 tree's."

He sat down.Inuyasha got up to look for Kira.when he found her she was in a hot springs with Mikotsu playing int the water.

"Ahhhh...doesn't this feel good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Moment in the hot springs part 2**

She said relaxed in the water.

"Kira,what do you think of that Inuyasha fellow?"

Inuyasha watched from a tree branch.

"Well..."

She said placing her finger on her lips thinking about how should she answer the question.

"He's a hottie but he seems shy maybe I'll open up to him tonight."

She said playing in the water.Inuyasha blushed and accidently made the leaves on the branch move.Kira's brown dog ears heared him.

"WHAT THE HELL GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT IM BATHING!"

She through a shoe but Inuyasha got a good look of her upper bare torso.He blushed as she threw a rock and left.

"Why are all guys perverts."

At camp.Inuyasha got there to see Akira laying back on a tree her hand on the silver handle of her sword.Akira opened her eyes to see Inuyasha looking at her oddly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well...I wanted to ask you somethin about Himiko and Kutani."

He sat next to her.

"Did Himiko ever mention me?"

"Yeah...she always said you was a great friend to her and she owed you big time for saving her."

"You was kinda sad earlier."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were..."

"ShutUp."

He saw Kira come back with Mikotsu in her arms.Inuyasha looked at her she was still steamed then Inuyasha started going through Kagome's back pack looking for ramen.Kira joined in.

"Hey get out of My stuff."

She chased them around but Inuyasha fell over a rock Kira had turned around as they accidently Kissed.Akira face blushed red so did Mikotsu's,Inuyasha's,Kira's...basically everybody blushed red.Shippo jumped into Akira's arms trying not to throw up...this was too much for him.Shippo buried his head in Akira's chest gripping on her shirt.Akira held him and giggled.Kagome eyes became teary and she ran.Inuyasha chasedafter her.Kira touched her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Kagome cries,Kira's gone **

Kyonia:Poor kagome you two should be ashamed.

Kira:It was by accident.

Inuyasha:feh.

Kyonnia:Inuyasha don't start with the attitude.

Inuyasha:I can and I will.

Kyonia:Oh really...

She tackles Inuyasha Kira watched with an anime sweat drop.

Kira:uhh...let's get on with the story.

Inuyasha chased after Kagome,Kira runs a little faster.

"Let me talk to her."

Kira said.Inuyasha nodded his head and went back to camp.Kira see's Kagome crying at the Goshinboku touch where the arrow Kikyo used to make Inuyasha into an eternal sleep.

"Im losing you Inuyasha."

Kagome said crying still.

"Kagome Im so sorry it was an accident."

"Go away!"

Kagome said.

"But Kagome-"

"Whatever you say can change how I feel."

"Kagome Im sorry-

SLAP!

"I told you to go away didn't I."

Kagome stormed off.Akira came and saw Kagome sad face.

"Kagome..."

Kagome ran and cried onto Akira.Akira let her cry.

"Kagome Im sure Kira is sorry for what she has done but it was only an accident."

"I know but it hurts and I can't face them right now."

Akira rubbed the back of Kagome's head trying to soothe her.

"Everything is gonna be fine its just like a nightmare."

"Thank you so much Akira...It like Im with my mother."

"Well...think of me as your mother now...and it will probaly make you feel better."

Kagome cried onto Akira chest.Kira saw and and transformed she now had gargantuin angel wings and beautifu light purple eyes,with an long purple fox tail,with a silky white Kimono with black flowers,with dark dark brown hair,and she had flew off.

The Next day...

Sango woke up and Kira wasn't there.

"Guys Kira's...GONE!"

"Who cares if she's gone."

Kagome said everyone was suprised.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha said suprised.

"You know Im so tired of people taking Inuyasha away from me...Inuyasha I can't stand it anymore!go find Kikyo and tell her to find the fragments of the jewel."

She said throwing half the jewel.

"Lady Kagome don't leave."

Miroku said.

"If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here as a group your the glue that sticks us together."

Sango said almost about to cry.

"Kagome if you leave your just gonna feel worse...cause no one can help you ease your pain...and Sob...you helped me try to not to cry about...Sora."

Akira said a tear trickled down her face Kagome relized if she left look at all the hearts she would break.

"Kagome...don't ever leave."

Shippo cried.

"now that Kira left I don't know what to do."

Said the sad Mikotsu.

"I'll stay but I kinda feel bad that Kira hasn't come back."

"Did someone say my name."

Kira said flying down.The gang was back together again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**He's...here.**

The gang were walking.Heading to another village.they saw a 6 foot guy talking to an old woman.he had brown spikey hair they could see the back of his head Akira thought he looked familar.

"Can we help you?"

Said the frail old woman.The guy turned around.Akira's eyes widen.those blue eyes...that was Sora.Sora turned around and was suprised to see Akira.The gang watched as the two walked up face to face.

"Akira Im sorry-"

Before he could do anything she hugged him.

"This is...real."

He put his arms around her.All the girls looked in awe.

"That's so sweet."

Mikotsu said.

"I know."

Kira said.

"So this is the person she was so sad about."

Sango said.

"Yeah...you know she seemed so serious lately...but it was because she missed him that's so sweet."

Kagome said

Akira let go of him.

"Did you find Riku?"

"No...but Im sure he'll be fine."

"You gave up on me already."

Everyone turned around to see a guy with light white purplish hair he was 17 he had light green eyes.he was tall his hair was up to his upper back.Akira gave him a warm smile and light hug.her eyes were teary.

"Im so glad your both here!"

She said wiping tears.

"But I want you to meet my friends."

Sora and Riku turned their attention to them.

"Im Sango a demon slayer."

"Im Kagome a miko."

"Im Shippo a kitsune."

"Its nice to meet you."

Said Sora.

"Well can we travel with you guys...we're searching for Naraku."

"Oh we're searching for him."

Kagome said drooling over Riku.

At night...

Akira was asleep against a tree as Sora head was on her lap asleep.

"They are so cute together."

Sango and Kagome said in a unision.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**What I am is only half that I know**

Everyone was asleep Akira was walking her light blue greenish hair that was silky was shining in the moonlight.Her ocean blue eyes were wandering around the forest.She saw a lake and walked in the water going deeper until the water was to her knees this seemed to always soothe her.Then an energy went through her body making her hair float wildly and her eyes white.

"What's going on!"

_"You are the chosen one to take the place of the late Kaguya Hime,you will be the Eternal Night Sky...the warrior and princess of the stars...the moon goddess...the Lovely Godess of the Night."_

Said a voice in her head.Then another harmful shock of energy went in to her body she was now weak and she walked back to camp and fell to her knees and and fainted.

The Next Day...

Akira woke up at dawn._That was my mother's voice._She jumped up a tree and pulled out a white marble and began to play the gang woku up to the sweet tune that went like this:

_La Ta Na  
Ta Na La  
Na Ta La La La La  
Mi No Re  
Re No Mi  
No Re Mi Mi Mi Mi_

"Wow...she can play the flute."

Kagome said.

"Yeah her Mother Yukimo gave her that fute and that cresent moon necklace that is made with the Imperium crystal tith the star next to it."

Riku said.

"She has a sister and brother but left them at the village to kill Naraku to reveng their mother's death..."

Sora said.

"There are things we really don't know about her."

Inuyasha said.

"Yeah she becomes more interesting once you learnnew things about her."

Sango said.

Then a bunch of villagers came.Led by a girl with black hair that ends to her mid back she had to be six years old and a man with short light green hair and blue eyes.

"Hey that's Bao and Yukata,and the villagers of Akira's village."

Riku said.Akira walked towards the gang not noticing the villagers.

"What are you guys looking at?"

She asked.Sora turned her head around.

"Bao...father."

She ran to them.

"Let's take them to Kaede's village."

Kira suggested.The gang took them to Kaede's now the village is bigger.

"Wow,thee village id bigger than ever don't ye think?"

"yeah but what questions me lady Kaede how did they find Akira?"

Miroku asked.

"That's what Inuyasha is asking the child."

In the hut...

"How did her find her is...there was alittle girl with black hair and dark midnight blues eyes she told me"_follow me I'll lead you to my mommy."_She was like a spirit."

"Who was her mommy?"

Sora questioned.

"I don't know...but she led us straight to Akira."

Everyone turned their heads to her.

"I don't have any kids so I don't know."

She said shrugging her shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Getting too close.**

It was nighttime Kira and Inuyasha were the only ones up.Kira went into Kagome's backpack and started to cook some Ramen.and gave half to Inuyasha.

"What if Kagome finds out you've been sneaking eating her Ramen."

Riku was watching them from a tree along with Sora.Then the two dog hanyous started playing around pouncing on one another.Inuyasha was tickling Kira.

"Inuyasha...s.t...op it!"

Kira said between laughs.

"No I won't stop because you can't make me."

Inuyasha played.

Then they both ran to the water fall Riku and Sora followed and watched as the two splashed water at each other.Those two weren't the only ones watching...Kagome and Kikyo were too.Kagome followed and Kikyo followed her both seeing Kira and Inuyasha kiss.Kagome's eyes became teary,Kikyo eyes burned rage.Riku and Sora eyes were upset...they looked at Kagome who ran off crying.She cried on Akira.Akira knew this might of happened again.

"I can't take it anymore this time anymore Im going home and never coming back."

She gave half the jewel to Kagome and ran to bone eaters well.Akira clutched the jewel.

"Kira...your making her life a living hell."

"So she told you?"

Sora said with Riku by his side.

"Yeah...The more I see Kagome hurt...I feel hurt."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Giving hope and strength!**

It was the next day Akira was on Sora's back she had became weak again.Riku always loved Akira but it was obvious she loves his best friend...he found out a year ago when He saw when her heart was missing and he heared Ansem told Sora...

**Flash back...**

_Sora ran seeing Akira's lifeless body on the ground._

_"Akira,Akira open your eyes."_

_Sora said shaking Akira's body._

_"Its no use that girl has lost her heart she cannot wake up."_

_Said a man with orange golden eyes and long silver hair._

_"who are you and what have you done with Akira!"_

_Sora yelled._

_"It is I ansem the seeker of darkness."_

_"where is Akira's heart."_

_"Akira's heart rests within you..."_

_"Rest within me..."_

_He said touching his heart._

_"Sora...I gave you my heart so we will always be together...Ive'd missed you and I wanted to be near you."_

_Akira said in Sora's mind.Riku watched through the castle at the door._

**End Flashback**

Riku watched as Akira's face was sad.Sora thought it would cheer Akira up but she missed Kagome.Akira's eyed Inuyasha in disgust Kira saw her.

"Sora take me to bone eater well."

Akira told Sora.

"Your going to see Kagome."

"Yeah cause if I don't I'll never see her again."

She said looking at Inuyasha.As the two left.

"Im going with we can't find the shards without Kagome...and I miss her smile and cheery atitude."

Kira looked sad as He ran following Sora.Akira jumped in bone eaters well and Inuyasha followed after.Akira didn't pay attention to the strange era.She knocked on the door.Mrs.Higurashi opened it an instantly greeted them.Akira ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Said a sad voice.Akira opened the door and shuit behind her.

Kagome room was dark but the sun shined on Kagome her eyes lost their happy cheerful sparkle.Her eyes was red from all the crying.

"Kagome..."

Akira said.

"Akira..."

Kagome said raising her head.Akira walked to her bed and hugged her as Kagome cried again.

"Kagome Im always here for you...don't leave forever I can't be happy when your not around."

"But staying there make me sad."

"Well your just gonna make Inuyasha see what he has lost."

Akira said trying to make Kagome feel better and it did.

"How about going out with Riku?"

"Well he is a hottie."

"Yeah try with him and see if it makes you feel better."

Inuyasha then walked into her room.Kagome who was in her school uniform walked past Inuyasha dragging Akira out of her room to bone eaters well.Inuyasha followed.

In the feudal era.

Shippo was on Sora shoulder.

"I hate seeing Akira so sad..."

"Me too."

Riku said.Then Akira was being dragged by Kagome still.

"Uhhh...why Is kagome dragging akira?"

Miroku and Sango asked in a unision.

"Somebody make her stop."

Akira said.Then Kagome stopped.Akira sighed of relief as she jumped onto a tree and took out her pony tail out and put her hair in pigtails and then took out her flute the villagers of Kaede's village were watching her as she played a diffrent tune.As she played blue clear sprititual butterflies they had like a string at the bottom of their wings they were apart of their beautiful wings.Her hair twirled around her floating as a blue orb shaped as a cresent moon was above her head.Everyone watched in awe as the village children laughed and dance as the butterflies circled them as she stopped and started to sing:

Two butterflies danced around Akira enjoying her song

_Angel of the Night,  
Unfold your wings,  
Release your powers  
A battle is about to begin,  
Light vs. Dark,Pure vs. Inpure,  
Good vs. Evil,Fly down and  
Release your strength,  
To the lonely Angel the,  
Wind beneath your wings,  
The voice of the heart of the Eternal Night  
And moon.We are alike your bright,  
As I am distant,  
Together we make stars._

The children started to sing the song:

_Angel of the Night,  
Unfold your wings,  
Release your powers  
A battle is about to begin,  
Light vs. Dark,Pure vs. Inpure,  
Good vs. Evil,Fly down and  
Release your strength,  
To the lonely Angel the,  
Wind beneath your wings,  
The voice of the heart of the Eternal Night  
And moon.We are alike your bright,  
As I am distant,  
Together we make stars._

Everyone smiled she gave the village hope and courage she deserved the rightful place as their princess because she was one in her village and now she is in Kaede's.When she stopped everyone clapped as she bowed.

Inu:Wow your a great singer Kyonia!

Kyonia:Thanks I love singing Im good at it!

Kira:you never told me you loved to sing.

Kyonia:well now you know now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Losing you again**

Its been a month and the gang were getting closer to killing Naraku and having all the fragments of the Shikon No Tama.Sora was having a weird feeling in his bones like something bad was going to happen but he ignored it.Kagome who was holding Riku hand was happy to fall in love again but Inuyasha would sometimes be jealous even though he was with Kira.Shippo was pn Akira's shoulder.It was like any normal type of day.Then all of a sudden the sky started to turn dark a black purplish hole appeared on the ground and a man with a black cloak appeared.Sora held Akira back he knew who this person was and where he came from.Riku did the same for Kagome.

"What is it now Roxas."

Sora and Riku said.

"Roxas?"

Akira whispered not knowing who this person was.Sango held her Hirakotsu tight as Miroku held his buddhist staff tight also.Inuyasha's hand was on the handle tetsusaiga ready for anything.Kira also held her swords handle.

"Sora,Riku,and Akira..."

The mysterious person said.

"How do you know me!"

Akira said.

"Hmph...such a fool not to remeber."

Akira growled.

"Whoever you are show your face."

Inuyasha said getting annoyed.The figure took of his hood and their eyes widen he looked exactly like Sora but had a diffrent hair style and face structure and voice.

"Who is he Sora..."

Akira asked gripping onto Sora's sleeve.

"Akira come here."

The voice said.

"Leave her be."

Riku said.

"Riku you should shut your mouth I defeated you."

"So doesn't mean you can do it again!"

Riku ran up to him pulling out his black and red sword.

"Let me help."

Inuyasha said.But Sora protested.

"No all of you protect Akira...you can't fight him he is not from this world so anything from this world can't defeat him."

"Sora let me help I am strong."

Akira said refusing him to go alone.

"No...I can't bare for us to seperate again."

He said running off to join Riku.Kira grabbed Akira's wrist and led her to a safe place where the gang were at.

"We have to stay here Akira...Sora wanted us to and so did Riku."

Kira said putting a comforting hand on Akira's shoulder.

"I know."

Akira said.An hour went past.Akira went outside with the rest of the gang they saw Roxas on one knee breathing hard as Sora was pointing his sword at his face that was shaped like a key called the Keyblade.

"Give it up Roxas."

Sora said Riku doing the same.Then Roxas pointed his palm at Akira and a black wave of evil energy went under her feet almost sucking her in but Sora ran and pushed her out the way and got sucked in instead.Akira immediately reached his hand as everyone tried to help pull him out but It was too strong for them and he was sucked up hole.Akira had hot steaming tears out her eyes.

"SORA!"

She yelled as her eyes went saphire blue and her hair turned silver and a blue long strapless dress appeared with big Angel wings she had went to full goddess form she sended everything she known at Roxas and he died.She fell to her knees changing back crying everyone comforted her as Riku walked over.

"Im sure he's not dead they just kidnapped him."

Akira cried onto Riku.She lost him again.


End file.
